Misled
by I.W.P-chan
Summary: Ricardo seeks help in looking for his cousin. Fantasy AU. A little, silly one-shot. Slight Enma/Tsuna.


Summary: Ricardo seeks help in looking for his cousin. Fantasy AU. A little, silly one-shot. Slight Enma/Tsuna.

 **Warnings: Just… heed the title, So self-indulgent (I don't even have words to describe how much).**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own.

.

"You asked to see me?"

Ricardo turned around to look at the owner of the voice, he was a guy who looked so much like Cozart, except younger and with a more subdued expression.

"Yes," Ricardo responded, "Cozart mentioned that you could help me."

"Help you with what?"

"Finding my cousin."

The other guy, Enma, as Cozart told Ricardo, cocked his head towards the side, looking pensive.

"Okay. I can take you to someone who can help."

Ricardo followed after Enma as he walked off in the direction of the forest at the edge of the town Ricardo came to in order to find Enma. Ricardo inwardly sighed, he set off to find Giotto after he went missing, but every time he followed a clue, it led him to a person who _always_ directed him to yet another person.

Ricardo was going to pull out Giotto's hair for this.

.

After an hour-long walk, the two reached a clearing in the forest. There was a field of flowers in the middle of the clearing. And in the middle of the flowers sat a person, clad in a white cloak, there covered head raised up and they appeared to be meditating in the spot of sun conveniently illuminating them. All in all, it reminded him of the Giglio Nero shamans.

Enma walked forwards and addressed the figure, "Tsuna, I brought you someone asking for your services."

The figure's head snapped to the side towards Enma and then sprang to their feet. They chucked off their cloak to reveal a guy (?) with long brown hair that was messy at the top and amber eyes, and wearing a white, short dress wrapped around his figure with tattered edges, and… _was that orange mesh under the dress?_

"Enma!" 'Tsuna' beamed at Enma, fluttering his eyelashes, "What can I _help_ you with?" His voice turned husky and suggestive.

Enma blushed, eyes wide and staring at Tsuna. Tsuna smirked.

Ricardo wondered if maybe he should return another time.

Enma cleared his throat, "Tsuna, this is Ricardo. He's looking for his cousin."

"Oh?" Tsuna observed Ricardo, "What more can you tell me?"

"I don't have much in the way of details. He just up and disappeared one day four months ago. He's still alive, of that I am sure."

"How can you be sure?"

"Here." Ricardo reached under his shirt to pull out the locket he wore around his neck, "I paid a fortune to get this charmed by the Mist Arcobaleno to keep track of vital signs and other important connected details." Ricardo gave Tsuna the locket. Tsuna opened the locket to see a glowing, smooth, orange stone that pulsed with a brighter light at regular, short intervals.

"That's for his heartbeat. If you roll stone sideways, it will change color and give you another detail, like his heartbeat, his energy and such."

"Handy to check up on your cousin but useless to track him down." Tsuna returned the locket to Ricardo.

"Yes. Unfortunately."

"Lucky for you, I can track him down if I have any energy-channeling equipment of his which he used frequently or for large amounts not long before he disappeared."

"I have just the thing." Ricardo rummaged in his backpack and took out a box that looked well-cared for, "Giotto's favorite combat heels."

Tsuna took the box and opened it, revealing a pair of elegant high heels that appeared made of crystal that spiked towards the heel.

"Ice magic," Tsuna murmured, "This will do."

Tsuna took the box and returned to his previous spot between the flowers.

"Enma," Tsuna called out.

Enma walked towards him while taking out of the bag strapped to his waist a piece of obsidian shaped like a ring with four protrusions, resembling his unique pupils. Enma gave the piece of obsidian to Tsuna, who put it on the ground between the flowers, then put his hand above it.

Tsuna closed his eyes and his hand glowed brightly, the obsidian underneath it glowed as well and started to rotate.

The flowers stooped low and began to twist around to gather in clumps containing the same flowers, and new flowers sprouted, spreading across the clearing, with each type gathering in clumps. After the flowers stopped spreading, Tsuna took out the shoes and put them above the obsidian in place of his hand.

The heels glowed brightly, and a trail of light curled out and above the flower to end on top of a group of open, heart-shaped, black flowers.

Enma observed the flower field, while Ricardo was silently admiring it; this was the first time he saw such a way to scry a person's location.

"Alright, I got it. I know where your cousin is." Enma gestured to Ricardo in the direction they came from, "Let's go."

"Hey, wait!" Tsuna scrambled to put the shoes back in the box and snatch up the obsidian, the flowers returning to their original position.

Tsuna returned the obsidian to Enma and the box to Ricardo, "I'm coming with you!"

"No." Enma frowned, "It's dangerous."

"I can take care of myself!"

"I know that." Enma grabbed Tsuna's hands in his and stared deeply into Tsuna's eyes, "I know. But that place is dangerous for you specifically, and I worry about you."

Tsuna blushed, "Oh, Enma."

Ricardo awkwardly shuffled.

Enma smiled at Tsuna and patted him on the head, "I'll come and see you immediately after we find Giotto."

"Okay."

With that, Enma and Ricardo left the clearing, leaving a blushing Tsuna staring dreamily after them.

When they reached the town, Ricardo took the chance to ask, "Where is Giotto?"

"He's in the Curious And Crafty Extras caves." Enma shuddered.

"That's the first time I heard of them."

"You probably know them by their acronym."

"CACE? Cace? I've never heard of them."

"Less like cace, more like cake."

"Cake-?!" Ricardo halted in his tracks. Why that little-!

Ricardo was so done with his idiot, cake-obsessed bastard of a cousin. Forget about pulling out Giotto's hair, Ricardo was going to switch out Giotto's entire wardrobe with _Deamon's_ ; see how he Giotto would like it, then.

.

End


End file.
